The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, a solder connection structure and method between the printed circuit board and a flexible printed circuit board, and in particular, to a printed circuit board in which a PCB and an FPC can be readily located, a solder connection structure and method between a printed circuit board and a flexible printed circuit board.